


Kick me if you want me to stop

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, also lots of shut ups at the end, and finally blood drinking, and riding, buncha smut ideas thrown into one, from tickling, how do you tag this properly, i fail at ending stories like these, licht likes to be top but still submissive, to fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: Hyde sat up, straddling his angel by the waist, "I'll give you one more chance. Kick me if you want me to stop,""I can't even move,""You can, if you struggle hard enough," He leaned in until their lips were an inch apart. Dangerous blood red eyes gazed deep into the angel's, "That is, if you feel like struggling,"





	

It all started with tickling. A certain feathery touch on Angel-chan's side and lower back got him making the cutest squeaking noises not even his hedgehog form could do. Hyde enjoyed the annoyed, embarrassed, and fearful look on Licht's face when he realized the new weakness.

All strength left him as Licht wheezed beneath the Servamp. He tried clawing and struggling, but the efforts were futile. His limbs felt like noodles, and all he could do was shut his eyes and let the air in his lungs leave him as his voice cracked with underused laughter. Hyde was mercilessly playful. His fingers alternated from ghostly traces of his side to claw like squeezes against his ribs. His grin wasn't helping either.

It felt like an eternity when Hyde finally stops, his smile triumphant as he glowers at his Eve. It was only then when he realized the mess he made, and by mess, yes he was referring to his Angel-chan. He swallows the lump on his throat as he drinks on the sight.

Licht's arms were spread out on his sides, weak and useless against the whole ordeal. His hair was tousled and glittered with sweat, clinging on his forehead and framing his face. His eyes were hazy and unfocused with little tears on the sides. Red lips, plump from him biting them to contain his voice, were shimmering with moisture as well. And who could forget the creamy skin of his neck, openly exposed to his vampiric desires?

It takes a couple of minutes for him to pry his eyes away from the view, but he stares even longer the next time around. His grip on his Eve's waist tightens.

"I want to break you Angel-chan," Hyde caught himself saying.

The hazy blue eyes of his Eve glanced sideways at him. Their gazes locked. Licht didn't say a word.

No comeback. No ' _Go die you shitty hedgehog_ '.

Hyde takes this as a sign to lean over slowly. The heat on his face escalated some more that he was sure the other could feel it. His lips stopped short from his Eve's cheek, breath ghosting over the skin. Licht faced him with closed eyes and a tint of red adorning his cheeks. He honestly thought the Angel would face his head the other way, denying and spouting angry remarks.

_Too cute._  The Servamp mused before closing the gap. The warmth on his lips felt good. Innocent. Pure.  _Holy._ Just as fitting as the Angel his is.

He pulled back in a few seconds. Licht looked at him with a soft glare, bordering between an annoyed  _'What?'_  And a wanton  _'Please?'_. The sight made his heart race.

He lifts his hand to cradle the raven haired teen's face, the other slipping under the hem of his midnight blue hoodie. Hyde leans again to recapture those lips, this time with more pressuring need.

Licht squirmed beneath him, the fingers on his skin lighting trails of electric current across his body. He gasped at the sensation and Hyde took this opportunity to slip his tongue past those sinful lips. He was greeted by another gasp accompanied by a low moan that sent shivers down his spine

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

His mind was blank yet at the same time filled with only Licht. He slides his hand higher, pushing the hoodie up and exposing more of the delicate flesh. Licht smelled faintly of mint and orange. Hyde wasn't so sure anymore.  He pushes his tongue against his Eve's, coaxing for a dance. The response was too eager, it made him chuckle. Their tongues entwined in a hot mess of saliva, almost as if they were sparring, trying to gain dominance over the other.

It was total annihilation for Licht, what with his little experience on this matter. The hand crawling across his torso made him gasp and squirm, losing even more focus on the kiss. His mind was spinning, his body hot with anticipation, and his thoughts revolved around how good Lawless was taking control.

This felt like the type of dominance he'd submit to, but he wouldn't want to say it out loud.

Hyde pulled away, licking his lips in the process. The Eve felt his face flush at the scene: It was total vampire hotness above him.

Hyde sat up, straddling his angel by the waist, "I'll give you one more chance,"  he said, "Kick me if you want me to stop,"

"I can't even move you..." His voice trailed off into a whisper, "... Shit rat,"

"You can, if you struggle hard enough," He leaned in until their lips were an inch apart. Dangerous blood red eyes gazed deep in the angel's, "That is, if you feel like struggling,"

Licht bit his bottom lip. There was a pool of heat in his stomach, boiled by the intense gaze of the vampire. He couldn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. He just  _wanted._

Hyde takes a few more seconds waiting until nothing came. It was a confirmation. He didn't want to stop.  _Licht didn't want Lawless to stop._

Hyde buried his face on the other teen's neck and groaned.  _Damnit_. Licht looked down on him with a puzzled look before he feels teeth grazing his skin and a pair of warm hands skimming over his torso. He nearly bucked at the combined sensation but he resisted, planting his hips against the carpeted floor. Every delicate clawing sent jolts of electricity coursing downwards his body and he can't help but release shuddering moans.

The voices echoing of sultry sounds beside his ear were driving Hyde mad. He lowers his hips slowly, feeling their clothed erections brush against each other, and making both of them moan.

"Licht..." He pushed himself up, holding onto the other teen's sleeves, "Bed, now."

The commanding tone of the Servamp sent chills down Licht's back and down to his groin as well. He stumbled over to the bed, only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled over to sit on the blond's lap. He blushed when he feels the bulge on Lawless' pants.

"You..."

"Its alright..." Lawless let out a breathy laugh, nuzzling the angel's neck, "It's alright Angel-chan,"

Once he was sure that the angel wouldn't be rash enough to hit him, his tongue darted out and traced a wet stripe down to his collarbone. He moved his hands beneath the hoodie and pulled it up, tugging it over the other teen's head and throwing it mindlessly on the floor. Lawless latched his lips back to the creamy skin, continuing his nibbling and kissing while his hands fumbled with Licht's belt.

"Hy-" Licht bit his lip, shuddering when he felt the tongue circle one of his erect buds. The feeling was foreign, it sent electric sparks down his spine, and most of all he felt embarrassed. He grabs the blond locks beneath him and squirms, "S-stop that! I'm not a girl!" He felt his face heat up even more from his shallow argument but Lawless just looked up and gave him a face.

"I know," the Servamp responded with a small smirk. Licht gasped, legs clamping around Lawless when he feels a hand wrap around his cock right through his boxers. Lawless chuckled, "I know you're not a girl, see?"

"Y-you...!"

"And you'll be taken like one as well,"

Licht found himself pushed back on the bed with Lawless right between his legs. He was blushing intensely, trying to muster a decent glare to wipe the stupid grin off the blond's face, but he couldn't. To Lawless, he looked more of pleading than glaring. The hand released him for a moment, giving him time to breath before his pants were discarded just as quickly as he took in some air. He stayed there unmoving and unsure. Lawless' bangs hid his eyes for a moment and Licht was actually  _afrai_ d of how the Servamp would want things, but the moment he meets those crimson eyes again, he saw nothing but passion. The predatory gaze he saw earlier was gone—  _replaced by nothing but passion_

_"Lich_ t..." It was a voice full of emotions, full of want and sincerity and  _lov_ e and Licht received all of it.

Licht swallowed the lump on his throat and pushed him off as he sat up. Lawless watched him quietly, the silent question of 'why?' on his gaze, before his answers slowly puzzled in as Licht pushed him back on the mattress and got on top of him.

"If this is your first time at least let me lead," He half-joked, partly of worry as well. Licht gave him a frown and leaned over so their gazes met.

"Watch me,"

"I'm serious, Lichtan. I sho-" a finger effectively silences him. His crimson eyes widened when the said finger travels back and lands gracefully on Licht's lips.

"Watch me,  _Hyde,"_

It came out as a direct order, and, cursing his natural Servamp needs to obey, he let the raven do as he pleases. A tongue darted out and dragged the finger into those supple lips before another one followed. Lawless' eyes were glued to the show above him and his mind wondered far beyond the universe to exactly what he was expecting to happen.

And it was going to happen.

Licht released the fingers from his mouth with a satisfied  _po_ p, resounding ever so lewdly in Lawless' ears, and fingers gleaming with saliva. He bent over a bit and held his hand behind him. Their gazes locked and the Servamp couldn't help but swallow and nod.

Licht positioned his fingers over his own entrance, and with a stern resolve, he pushed the first finger in. He let out a quiet hiss at the foreign feeling but continued to push until he was at the edge of his finger. He took in a quick breath and slowly pulled it back out. The slow dragging feeling was much different and he couldn't help but shudder. He let the second finger enter until they were knuckles deep before he started moving them slowly.

" _Ahh..._ "

Lawless bit his lip until he could taste the blood from it already. The show— his beautiful angel  _Licht_ — was fingering himself on top of him. Basically  _preparing himself for him._ He couldn't help but feel himself get harder and harder with each wanton moans erupting from the angel's lips. He was shaking with need but he just couldn't find it in himself to just savagely take the feast in front of him. Licht was making him wait  _oh so painfully good._

Licht knew it as well. He could feel the intense lustful gaze the Servamp was giving him and it was driving him to methods so demon-like that it felt like he was crumbling. He was letting the sin cloud his mind and he couldn't feel any regret at all. Soon, his hissing soon depleted into breathy moans until he finally decided to sat up slowly, balancing himself on his knees.

" _Hyde~"_

Hands groped behind him, clumsily unzipping the Servamp's pants and pulling out the throbbing member. Licht's blush couldn't even get any redder when he noticed how full the other was at. All he wanted was to have him inside of him. He raised his hips, locking eyes with the other as he positioned Lawless' cock over his hole.

"So impatient, Angel-chan" Lawless' voice was hoarse and dripping of lust as he holds onto the teen's slim waste. His eyes were burning with desire but his words still gave him security, "Take it slow..."

Licht nodded and slowly descended on him. The raven could not help but close his eyes and throw his head back, "Ahhh!"

"Fuck... Lichtan!... S-so tight..." The hands on his hips tightened as the Servamp moaned.

Would he have time to regret not preparing enough? Not really. Licht could feel it, could feel every muscle in him being stretched so wonderfully good and it felt  _amazin_ g. He pushed down even more, jaw slacked with a silent moan as he felt himself being filled and filled until he was still on the blond's waist.

Lawless released his breath shakily as he reached up with both hands to bring their faces closer, "Oh Angel-chan, Angel-chan," he whispered, a fond smirk on his lips, "What am I to do with you?" And as he said that, he rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp from the eve.

Licht's arms nearly bucked under him while he kept his forehead on the blond's shoulder. He was preventing himself from punching the guy, he really is, and he really couldn't bring himself to do so anymore. His mind was too clouded to even register his actions as he pushed himself up.

"Take me..." Licht gasped out, lifting his hips slowly, making both of them moan, "I want you to take me, Hyde..."

"Licht..." Lawless breathed out, his hands holding the teen's hips firmly, and with a silent confirmation, pulled him up and brought him back down.

The results were instantaneous: Licht moaning loudly above him and Lawless releasing a nearly feral growl. The position was a clear statement of their relationship that the Servamp couldn't help but smile to himself. Licht loved to be on top, but that didn't mean he would be dominant and Lawless was glad he didn't have to assert himself to prove it. Ever since their encounter with Tsubaki and Lawless nearly being broken, Licht would willingly allow himself to be led by the vampire, or at times even ask him what should be done (in Lawless' point of view, that's already submission). Seeing the self proclaimed angel grinding down against him, moaning his name and holding onto him for dear life was already enough to prove the point

"Licht... You're such an angel..." He growled out and lifted his hips, matching each pulling motion from the raven. He looked up to see Licht's sweat covered, flushed face, mouth agape and emitting moans and groans, eyes gleaming with passion, and all he could see in those beautiful blue eyes was him: In Licht's eyes, there was nothing but Hyde.

Lawless grunted beneath them and hastened his pace. How hard was it to control himself when the angel above him was already melting in his touches? He was losing the patience he thought he could keep and now it was impossible. The raven's hole was clenching tight on him, swallowing him as greedily as he could think of himself to be.

"H-Hyde... There!" Licht was sinking further and further onto him, legs already shaking as he held himself in an uncomfortable arc above the Servamp.  His hips began desperately moving, motions becoming erratic with each rising pitch of his voice.

"Licht..." Lawless pulled him down, burying his face on the other's neck while his hands traveled down to grasp Licht's firm cheeks. With his Servamp stamina and strength, he began moving them in a faster, steadier pace, making sure to meet him halfway and press hard against Licht's sweet spot. Everything about the angel was intoxicating, driving him solely on instincts— on  _greed._

"I'm  _hah_  c-close..." Licht breathed out. He shakily brought his other hand between them, grasping his neglected member and tugging it in sync with his motions while he kept himself steady with his other hand, "I'm so... So close, Hyde...!"

"Oh gods, Licht..." Lawless groaned and held onto him tighter as they moved messily and hungrily on the bed. He brought his lips up, flashing his fangs before letting them sink onto the teen's neck.

Licht  _screamed._ The feeling of Lawless' mouth on him, biting him, brought him over the edge. His body shook with pleasure, his senses heightened as he released his seed on his and the Servamp's chest. Lawless nearly choked, had it been so long since he had a drink off his little angel, and never did he imagine it to be this sensual. The sweet angelic blood filled his tongue and the tightness around his cock clamped on him deliciously well that he could not help but give in to his orgasm. He pulled Licht down on him as much as he could and released inside of him.

"A-ahhh..." He heard Licht whisper above him, his whole body twitching from the stimulation, before he lowered himself onto the Servamp's chest.

A chorus of shallow breaths echoed in the room. Lawless swore he could hear his non-existent heartbeat along with it as well. He turned on his side, bringing Licht to lay on the bed as he slowly pulled out of him. The angel, even as quiet as he could muster, let out a moan. His eyes locked onto Lawless' and even with the overflowing passion he could feel from them, the blond's smirk was telling another story.

"Shut up, shit rat."

"I didn't say anything," Lawless chuckled and brought their faces close, fingers brushing over his lips, "In fact, you did all the talking,"

"I said shut up," Licht gave him a weak, playful punch on the chest before he moved himself closer, "Shut up. I need some rest."

Lawless smiled. He snuggled the eve closer to his chest, pulled the comforters over them, and wrapped his arms around him securely.

"I love you, Licht."

"Shut up." Licht breaths out, pressing his cheek onto the other`s chest, "I love you too so shut up..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp fandom has this thing for tickling.  
> Which often times leads to smut.  
> Well, count me in!  
> .... :^)  
> It`s a mess.  
> Like how I wanted them to end up.  
> I have no regrets.


End file.
